Cinderella
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: All Jennifer wants is freedom away from her cruel step-family, a chance to be happy and loved. Soon to be King Prince Will is under pressure to marry politically yet he wishes to marry for love. A royal ball throws them together but as the clock strikes midnight and Jennifer flees, can Will find her once more?


**AN: It's been a long time since I've written anything for this site, I've written a great deal on Tumblr but somehow, I struggled to write here. However, it's also been a while since I wrote a fairy-tale parody and I feel like writing one. I hope you enjoy it.**

Dawn was barely breaking over the horizon as Jennifer pulled herself out of bed. As the light slowly creeped across the small attic room, she stretched away the aches of the previous day and began to wash and dress for this one. She didn't have time to dawdle, her stepfamily would soon be demanding their breakfasts and to have their clothes cleaned, their shoes shined, the floor scrubbed, the lunch made, the windows wiped, the animals fed, the dishes cleaned, the dinner made, the sewing completed, the curtains beaten, the beds warmed, the supper prepared, the dishes cleaned again before she got the chance to even eat herself before collapsing into bed. As she worked, Jennifer knew each of her actions would be met with a barbed comment, a sharp criticism, a harsh yell, the threat of being beaten and most likely actually being beaten by the three people she was forced to call her family.

It hadn't always been like this. There was a time when she didn't have to slave away every second of the day. There was a time when she could laugh, play, sing, dance and enjoy herself. There was a time when she had freedom and kind words and gentle hugs. There was a time she was loved. Then the sickness came. A horrible disease which struck both her beloved father and her dearest sister Rosaline, stealing them both away from her and her mother at the tender age of eleven. It had taken years for her mother to even consider remarrying, but eventually she did. Lord Tivon was a wealthy man with two children from his first marriage, a son and daughter who were similar to Jennifer's age. Both children were blonde and tall and Jennifer assumed they resembled their own late mother. There was a time when they were almost like a family and she could almost consider Michael and Isabelle or Izzy as she preferred to be known as friends.

However it wasn't to last. The same sickness which had stolen her father and sister away took her mother too. She had only been sixteen when she knelt at her dying mother's bedside, wishing and praying that somehow she would be healed. It was with the last of her strength that her mother passed on the advice that had become Jennifer's motto. The words that got her through each day with hope for the future. The best way she was able to survive the horrible months and years that followed.

"Have courage, and be kind."

Courage was definitely what Jennifer needed after her mother died. The funeral had barely ended when Tivon, Michael and Izzy revealed how cruel and wicked they were. Stripping Jennifer of all her lovely clothes with only rags to wear, forcing her to move into the small, dingy attic and work as their servant; her stepfather and stepsiblings were nothing but cruel and vicious to her. Everything Jennifer said was mocked, everything she did was met with another order or insult. Her family were all selfish, cruel and wicked but with each day Jennifer felt herself grow stronger. It didn't matter what they said or did to her, they would never break her spirit.

"Someday," Jennifer whispered to herself as she left the attic and headed for the kitchen. "Someday, I'll be free."

The sun had fully risen by the time she walked outside to feed the animals; the horse that once belonged to her father, the two dogs, the cat and the various birds, mice and lizards which always appeared when she fed the animals in the morning. They were the only ones who were kind to her. As she finished scattering the various foods for the animals, Jennifer looked over the hedges and into the distance. Their house was just outside the town on a hillside and from the backyard, Jennifer could see the topmost towers of the palace. It would be wonderful to live there, Jennifer mused. Then again, she decided as she walked back inside to the sound of her stepfather and stepsiblings yelling for their breakfasts, anywhere was better than here.

Ten minutes later Jennifer carefully balanced three trays of hot tea and porridge as she carefully made her way upstairs, easing open the first door she came too.

"Good morning Izzy," Jennifer said as her stepsister sat up and glared at her.

"You're late and my sewing hasn't been finished since yesterday plus my shoes need shined. Get it done or I'll beat you!" Izzy threatened and Jennifer knew it wasn't an idle threat. Her stepsister was equally vicious with her fists as she was with her temper and Jennifer wished she could fight back. If she could, she would probably beat Izzy. However to do so would just make things worse for her. Instead, Jennifer left that thought to her imagination and nodded at her stepsister.

"Yes Izzy," Jennifer said obediently and went into Michael's room. He acknowledged her presence with a grunt but for once didn't pay too much attention to her. For that she was grateful. She hated the way he looked at her sometimes. It wasn't a way that a stepbrother should look at his stepsister. He only looked, he never did anything else but even that was enough to make her skin crawl with disgust. Jennifer left the tray on the table by his bed, careful not to move within arms' reach before she left the room and entered her stepfather's room.

"Good morning Sir," Jennifer said politely as Tivon sat up in bed, watching her every move.

"You're late. I trust you've managed to cook properly this morning. You have a lot of work to do and I can promise you, making us ill with your dreadful attempts at cooking will only add more work." Tivon warned as Jennifer handed him the tray.

"Yes sir," Jennifer replied gently. "Is there anything I must do?"

"The windows in the drawing room, clean them. Bring in firewood, clean the hearths, scrub the floors, complete the mending and dust the tapestries." Tivon ordered and Jennifer looked at him.

"I dusted them yesterday." Jennifer protested and Tivon snapped at her.

"Well do them again and the next time you dare talk back, there'll be a whipping for you, you insolent girl. Do you understand?!" Tivon yelled and Jennifer lowered her head.

"Yes sir," Jennifer replied meekly. Her last set of bruises had just faded and she was not eager to gain some more. Jennifer slipped out of the room, returned to Izzy's to collect her shoes and another insult before beginning her chores. As she walked outside to pull a bucket of water from the well, Jennifer found her thoughts turning to the palace in the distance. Maybe she could leave her family and find work in the palace kitchens or even become a maidservant of Princess Emily? Maybe she could meet Prince William? Or maybe, Jennifer sighed as she heaved the bucket out of the well and onto the ground.

Maybe she would be stuck here forever.

"This is ridiculous." Prince Will complained as he and his sister left the council meeting. Their father was barely dead yet instead of discussing his coronation or how he ought to govern the kingdom, all anyone spoke about was him finding a wife. "Surely we have more important things to discuss."

"We do," Emily agreed. "But in case you haven't noticed little brother, we don't have people who are skilled politicians in this court. All we have are a bunch of gossips."

"That's true," Will agreed. Every possible princess or lady or duchess who was suggested as a possible bride for him had had at least one member of the council finding a reason for them not to marry. Princess Elle was too much of a hothead. Duchess Alexandra was too recently widowed. Lady Kate was already betrothed. He half expected them to name one of the possible brides to be a murderer. Although he was a Prince, Will was a romantic at heart. He didn't want to marry for politics or money or for a good alliance. He just wanted to marry for love.

"As the future king and heir to the throne, the fact is we have to marry." Emily said practically. "We have to marry for the kingdom, to give the people stability after Father's death and faith in your reign as King but it would be nice to have a say in the matter."

"How? Gather every eligible person in the known kingdoms together and take our pick?" Will commented sarcastically before inspiration hit. "Wait, that's it."

"What's it?" Emily asked as Will paced around the room. It was genius, absolute genius! There was no way it could fail!

"We hold a ball," Will explained and Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "Listen to me. We hold a ball and invite every eligible man and woman, that way we can decide who is best for us and because they would all be there, we could plan an agreement or treaty straight away."

"One problem. It's going to be obvious we're looking for someone to marry. We won't know who is genuine. Everyone will just say what they think we want to hear, lie and flatter us. If they didn't know who we were, we would find who we really could love." Emily reasoned, it wasn't that she didn't want to get married. As princess, it was her duty and she did have someone she wanted to marry. He was a duke from another kingdom, brother to King David and who was currently in their kingdom. He had come for their father's funeral and ended up staying to help their kingdom until Will's coronation. Yet she knew there were some who wouldn't want her to marry him. A princess marrying a second son, albeit a royal second son, who was widowed and with a son of his own. He would never inherit anything other than his dukedom, she would never rule as queen but she didn't want all of that. Yet if this ball idea worked, they wouldn't be able to protest, especially if Will agreed to the match.

Will thought for a moment. Emily had a point. He wanted a wife who he loved and who loved him for who he was, not his crown. Someone who could see his real self, not who he pretended to be. Someone who was wise and kind and would be able to help him rule his kingdom in the best possible way. Yet how could someone be their real self while also pretending not to be themselves?

"Masks." Emily said suddenly. "We have a masked ball, like we did at Midsummer last year. That's how we decide who our best match is."

"Emily you're a genius!" Will exclaimed and Emily smiled.

"Well I always said I would be a better queen," Emily joked and Will smiled at her.

"You probably would. Is it selfish of me to not want to marry you off to some prince because I want you to stay and be one of my advisors?" Will asked and Emily smiled back at him. They weren't just brother and sister, they were also the best of friends. Part of her reluctance to get married was because she knew it would mean leaving her brother behind.

Then again, if Aaron proposed and wanted them to live in his kingdom, could she say no?

"A little," Emily quipped before she took Will's arm. "Now come on, we have to announce, plan and invite everyone to the ball tonight."

"Tonight?!" Will repeated. "It's a bit soon, isn't it?"

"Your coronation is in a week and you need a bride before then." Emily reminded as the siblings left the room. "Now come on, we don't have much time."

It was early in the afternoon when the knock at the door came. Jennifer had just finishing dusting the tapestries again and she walked towards the door. Her stepfamily were upstairs practising their fencing and she had been ordered time and again never to disturb them. Hopefully it wasn't something important. Jennifer brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face as she answered the door. A tall, skinny man dressed in a palace uniform handed her an envelope.

"Jareau-Askari residence?" The man asked and Jennifer nodded.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jennifer asked as the man reached into the satchel at his side and pulled out an envelope.

"This is for you, by orders of the Prince and Princess." Spencer replied as he handed the envelope to Jennifer. Jennifer looked at the sealed envelope, the wax imprinted with the royal seal. It was real.

"Thank you," Jennifer said, bopping a curtsy before she shut the door again and examined the envelope closely. It was addressed to the whole family and although both her birth and step families were nobles, they had never been invited to the palace before. It had to be something extremely important. Important enough to interrupt the fencing lesson. Jennifer across the hall into what was her father's study and knocked on the door, entering before she was told to.

"What?!" Tivon demanded as both Michael and Izzy turned their fencing swords towards Jennifer.

"Sorry sir, but this just arrived. It's from the palace." Jennifer explained. Izzy dropped the sword and rushed over, however Tivon got there first, breaking the seal, tearing open the envelope and reading the letter inside.

"The Prince and Princess are hosting a ball tonight. They're seeking a husband for Princess Emily and a wife for Prince William, before he gets crowned King. Every eligible man and woman is to attend." Tivon announced. "This is perfect."

"I could marry the Prince!" Izzy said excitedly, she didn't care about the Prince. No, she was thinking of being Queen. The money, the power, everyone bowing down to her and her alone…

"I suppose marrying the princess wouldn't be horrible." Michael mused. The princess was beautiful, she was also apparently stubborn and had a horrible temper but any wife of his would be taught to be obedient and respect him. Besides, that money and power was just waiting for him, the pretty princess wife would just be a bonus.

"That means I can go too," Jennifer replied. She wasn't thinking about the royal siblings. She was thinking about a night off, a night where she could wear a beautiful dress, have fun and dance the night away. If only her family were alive, it was the sort of thing Rosaline would have adored.

"You?!" Izzy snorted. "Filthy, smelly Jennifer? In those rags the prince would take one look at you and throw you back into the kitchens where you belong!"

Jennifer felt courage and defiance stir within her as she turned and looked at her stepfather. "Well, why can't I go? I'm still a member of this family and it's been commanded that every eligible man and woman should attend. Besides, it's my father's house you live in and his money you spend, I should be entitled to one night of fun."

"Who do you-" Michael began but Tivon cut across him.

"She's right, she is a member of the family. Well Jennifer, I don't see a reason for you to miss out on the ball. If all the work is completed and you find something more suitable than those rags to wear. If you are to attend with us, we can't have you showing us all up looking like that." Tivon replied. Jennifer, Michael and Izzy all stared at him in shock. Jennifer could hardly believe it. This was her chance, it was really happening.

"I can, I will! Thank you Stepfather, thank you!" Jennifer said excitedly as she hurried from the room. There was so much that needed to be done, so many chores to finish.

As the door slammed shut, Michael and Izzy turned to their father who smirked at the question he knew they were about to ask. "I did say _'if'_ she managed to get everything done."

Michael and Izzy shared a look and their father's smirk. If.

Jennifer barely stopped to breathe for the rest of the day. All of her chores were completed faster than she had ever done before and once the last dish from dinner had been put away, she sprinted up to the attic. As she worked, she had considered what she could wear to the ball before she remembered the one, precious, beautiful dress her stepfamily hadn't stolen from her. It had been locked in a chest in the attic and she was the only one who knew about it.

Jennifer pulled open the trunk and carefully lifted out the folded white dress and matching shoes. It had been her mother's wedding outfit. Lady Sandra had always told her and Rosaline that she had saved it for whichever one of them would marry first. Jennifer placed it onto her bed before she washed her face and combed her hair, pulling it back into a loose bun. Once her hair was fixed, she slipped into the dress which fitted perfectly. Jennifer examined her reflection and smiled. She looked so different, she looked happy and beautiful. Maybe even beautiful enough to catch the eye of the prince.

"I can do this," Jennifer whispered to herself with a smile as she slipped on the soft white shoes which were a little loose but still a good fit before she hurried down the stairs to where Tivon, Izzy and Michael were about to leave. "Wait for me!"

Izzy turned and stared at her stepsister, envy crossing her made-up face. Tivon and Michael were more surprised she had actually finished her chores and found something suitable to wear. "Father-" Izzy began but Tivon stepped forward.

"Well Jennifer, I must admit that I'm surprised. You managed to complete your work and where did you find that dress?" Tivon asked. Jennifer looked at him, suddenly uneasy. Something was wrong.

"It was my mother's." Jennifer replied. "She wore it when she married my father."

"So it's old, very old. Look, it's falling apart." Tivon said as he suddenly tore one of the sleeves off. Jenifer gasped but before she could say anything, Izzy and Michael began to tear at her beloved dress, destroying the last thing she had of her mother. It only lasted a minute before Tivon called for them to leave but the damage had been done.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere." Izzy said smugly as Jennifer tried to keep control of her trembling lip and blinked back tears as she gently touched her ruined dress. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of them. She was strong. She was brave. She was… she was a fool.

"Good night Jennifer." Tivon said as he slammed the door shut. As the echo of the slam faded, Jennifer felt her resolve crumble. Burying her face in her hands, she stumbled through the house and into the garden, falling to her knees and weeping in despair. They had finally done it. They had broken her. She wasn't strong and she wasn't brave. She was kind but what good was kindness when there was nothing in her life but sorrow and pain? Why should she hope for a better tomorrow when a better tomorrow would never come? Why should she dare to dream of happiness when it was a useless dream? This was to be her one chance to be happy, to maybe meet someone who would love her. She was just a fool, a broken, stupid girl who was only fit to be a servant. She had no reason to be happy, she would never wish or hope or dream again. She was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Come on don't cry. You'll set me off and I'll ruin my makeup!"

Jennifer jumped backwards at the voice, landing on her backside on the grass. Standing in front of her was the strangest woman she had ever seen. The woman wore a long dress that seemed to be made from every colour imaginable and shimmered with the dozens of jewels sewn into the fabric. Her blonde hair hung in curls around her shoulders and her make up was almost as colourful as her dress. There was a warm smile on her face and possibly the kindest eyes Jennifer had ever seen. Maybe it was the tears in her eyes or the shock, but Jennifer swore that there was the gentle shimmering of fluttering wings coming out of the woman's shoulders.

"W-who are you?" Jennifer asked when she trusted herself to speak.

"Call me Penelope, or Garcia or Penny, I don't mind and I'm your Fairy Godmother." Penelope explained as Jennifer felt her head shake slightly from side to side.

"No, the-there's no such thing." Jennifer whispered and Penelope smiled at her.

"Of course there is but if you don't want my help I can just go," Penelope said teasingly as Jennifer shook her head again, quicker this time.

"No, no! I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't understand. Why do I have a fairy godmother and where have you been?" Jennifer knew the last question made her sound like a petulant child but it was a valid question. If she had a fairy godmother, why wasn't she there to help Jennifer when her family died? When she was being treated like a servant, beaten, threatened and abused? She could have had help, she wouldn't have been so alone.

"I wanted to help, I watched you day after day, wishing I could help. I really did but we're creatures of fate and your fate leads you to the ball tonight. Everything you've ever dreamed and wished of is there tonight." Penelope explained but before Jennifer could do anything but look at her incredulously, trying to puzzle out what she meant by those words, Penelope turned and grinned at the vegetable patch. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Jennifer asked as Penelope rushed over to the vegetable patch and used her wand to levitate the pumpkin into the middle of the grass.

"The perfect thing for a coach." Penelope replied as with another wave of her wand, the pumpkin swelled in size, turned from a fleshy vegetable into a golden carriage. Jennifer stared in shock but that was only the beginning. Some of the animals had come to witness the strange events in the garden. With a few more flicks of her wand, Penelope had turned four of the field mice into beautiful white stallions, a newt into a footman and the dog into a driver.

"This is impossible." Jennifer said as she looked at Penelope. "I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. You deserve this, much more than this for everything that's happened to you. Now let's see; we have the coach, the horses, the footman and the coachman. Now all we need to do is fix your dress." Penelope said as she stepped back and examined Jennifer. "Now it needs to be stylish and elegant, daring but not risqué. You're definitely a summer but really, you could wear anything and look beautiful. We also need to make sure your horrid family don't recognise you but you need to stand out… so I guess I should do this."

Jennifer spread her arms out, watching in disbelief as white shimmering light flew from Penelope's wand and surrounded her whole body. The ragged, grass-stained white dress that belonged to her mother was transformed into a flowing sleeveless ball gown in a gentle shade of baby blue. Her hair pulled itself easily into styled ringlets over her left shoulder and a delicate silver mask covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose. As the light faded, Jennifer stared down at the dress in delight. As she carefully turned, she realised a faint shimmering came from the dozens of tiny diamonds embroidered into the dress that made it look like she was wearing thousands of baby stars. Jennifer took a step forward and realised the cold shoes on her feet were made of clear glinting glass.

"I-thank you!" Jennifer said, tears of happiness in her eyes at the unexpected kindness of her fairy godmother. "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen."

"Yes, I think it is some of my best work." Penelope said thoughtfully before she clicked her fingers. "Right come on, you've no time to lose. On the twelfth stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and everything will be how it was before. You need to be home by midnight."

"I understand," Jennifer replied. Apart from trying to explain how her beautiful dress turned back into its original ragged state in front of a room full of people, there was the bigger problem of how her family would react had they known she had gone to the ball. A beating would be the least of her worries. "Penelope, thank you."

"It's the least you deserve now hurry up! You need to get going if you're going to make it to the ball." Penelope insisted as she hugged Jennifer tightly before all but shoving her into the carriage. Once Jennifer was in the carriage with the door shut behind her, it took off out of the garden and into the night, heading towards the palace.

It took barely ten minutes to travel into the town and arrive at the palace. As soon as her carriage stopped, the footman that had been a newt silently opened the door and helped Jennifer step out of the carriage. She stared up at the palace. Watching it from her window, she had never fully realised how enormous it was, how the turrets and towers reached up to touch the sky itself. There were many other carriages but no guards. They had to have assumed all the guests had arrived, Jennifer reflected as she carefully lifted her skirt and began to climb the steps up to the oak doors that still lay wide open.

"That can't be safe," Jennifer muttered before supposing that with all the noble and royal guests, the royal family would have ensured extra security was within the castle. That's what she would do at any rate. Any bandit or spy or rogue could slip in undetected. _Or any servant girl_ , Jennifer thought to herself as she crossed a large entrance hall past another marble staircase. She could hear music coming from above her and realised the ballroom had to be in there. Again she climbed the stairs alone and paused outside the doorway. This was it, the moment of truth. This was her night. A night to be happy, carefree and just a night for her to dance and enjoy herself. She could do this. Jennifer took a deep breath and opened the door.

Will was bored. Completely and utterly bored. He had danced with several women and it was by the time the third one had forcibly cut in, batted her eyes at him and tried to direct his gaze to her chest that he knew the masks were a foolish idea. At least for him. Nearly everyone recognised him as the prince, those who hadn't at least suspected. The only people he had danced with who weren't completely unbearable were Queen Savannah, who was already married and expecting her first child with King Derek, Duchess Alex who although she had put away her mourning clothes, was still obviously missing her husband too much and Lady Kate's niece Megan who was little more than a child. Will stood against a pillar, a goblet of wine in his hand as he watched the guests dancing. Those who weren't dancing were sitting at tables or loitering at the edge of the dancefloor. All of them engrossed in conversation with someone or else staring at him.

He could feel someone staring intently, almost glaring at him but Will didn't bother to look around. He knew it was the masked blonde woman in the dark green dress who stood with two men either side of her. Something about her didn't seem right to him however Will turned his thoughts away from her and instead he studied the dancefloor trying to find his sister.

' _Of course,'_ Will thought to himself as he spotted Emily in the middle of the dancefloor. She had been dancing with many men however she always returned to the man she was currently dancing with. Smartly dressed in a suit of black velvet, Will noticed that his tie and mask were the same shade of red as the dress and mask Emily was wearing. As Emily's partner spun her around, Will caught sight of his masked face and grinned to himself. Emily might have assumed that their identities were hidden by the masks however Will knew better. He knew exactly who she was dancing with, although he had to admit to himself it had taken a moment for him to realise who Emily was dancing with. Not because of the mask he wore, but because he so often wore a stern glare; Duke Aaron was almost unrecognisable whenever he smiled.

Will drained and set his goblet aside, preparing himself to enter into the fray again before the sound of the doors opening behind him caught his attention. Will looked towards the door and felt his heart stop. Standing in the doorway was a woman, petite and slim. He couldn't see much of her face but her blonde hair curled around her shoulders and she moved with a gentle grace. Her dress was the softest blue and glimmered gently under the bright candlelight in the room. Many women had adorned their dresses and necks in heavy gold and shining jewels, eager to present their wealth to him, yet none of their jewels could shine as brightly as her. Will took a step forward and although he couldn't tell who she was, had probably never seen her before in his life, his heart had taken control and he knew, he had to at least ask her to dance.

"Excuse me,"

Jennifer almost jumped at the voice and looked away from the crowded ballroom to the man who stood a few feet away from her. He was tall with dark hair and dressed in a rich, maroon outfit with gold embroidery. A mask covered most of his face save for a nervous, warm smile on his face. Jennifer wondered who he was before she remembered her manners and curtsied to him. Whoever he was, she could tell he was a very wealthy and probably very powerful man.

"You don't have to do that." Will said as he took her gloved hand in his. As he did so, he felt a spark and Will looked at the woman's face, seeing her eyes for the first time. Eyes that shone like the sky on a perfect summer's day. Eyes that had a gentleness and a wisdom in them that he had never seen before. They were a darker shade of blue than her dress but still bright and soft. For a moment he found himself unable to speak, simply lost in her eyes before he remembered his manners and his voice. "W-would you care to dance?"

"I would be honoured." Jennifer replied as he kept a gentle hold on her hand and led her towards the dancefloor. She had no idea who he was but when he had taken her hand, she felt a spark and a rush of emotions that she had never felt before. Therefore when he had asked her to dance, she would have died before she said no.

As they made their way towards the dancefloor, the crowded parted and watched as their prince led a mysterious woman onto the dancefloor. As the music began, nobody dared step back onto the dancefloor. This dance, this moment was reserved for the two of them alone. Accompanying the music were hissed muttering and questions, well there was only one question anyone had.

"Who is she?"

"Everyone's staring at you." Jennifer whispered as Will held her close. A suspicion began to form in her mind. It would make sense, perfect sense. No ordinary man could part such a crowd and control the dancefloor just for him and his partner.

"Believe me, I'm just a fool with too much on his shoulders. No, they're watching you." Will replied as he smiled cheekily at her as he took her hand and spun her around gracefully. "After all, none of us have ever seen an angel before."

As they danced, Jennifer glanced carefully at the crowd. It didn't take her long to find her stepfamily, standing in the crowd, glaring at her. Jennifer almost wanted to laugh at the look of complete and utter envy Izzy was giving her. It was obvious that Penelope's dress and mask were enough to shield her identity. Her stepfamily wouldn't still be standing like statues in the crowd if they knew she was here, dancing with the Prince.

When the song ended, the crowd broke into applause and as the music started up again, Will caught Emily's eye as Aaron led her onto the dancefloor followed by other couples who had been watching them dance. The spell was broken however many people still watched them dance. Although it was perfection to dance in one another's arms; the crowds meant that they had no chance to speak to one another. Dancing was fine but it wasn't enough to fuel and confirm the feelings that were growing in Jennifer and Will's minds and hearts. No, they needed to speak properly but also in private; away from the crowds.

"There are some gardens just through those doors over there." Will said, glancing towards the open glass doors that led into the gardens to give dancers a respite and some fresh air.

"Will we be able to get out?" Jennifer wondered aloud, there was such a huge crowd and Will was the prince. The Prince! How could she be so rude? "Y-"

"It seems like you two need some help."

Jennifer turned and looked at the dark haired woman dressed in red who had spoken. She saw how the woman stood proud and regal with a confidence that only came from being royal. She realised who this was straight away, Princess Emily. Jennifer felt her knees bend slightly, ready to curtsy to the princess before she felt Will's hand squeeze hers tightly.

"That depends if you can help us." Will replied teasingly to his sister and Aaron who was holding her hand as tightly as he was holding Jennifer's.

"I suppose we could create a diversion for them." Aaron said, smiling at Emily before smiling at Will and the mysterious woman he was with. He could see the love that was already in Will's eyes and knew the importance of having a moment alone with the person you loved. There had been many stolen moments, strolls in the garden and whispered conversations between he and Emily. Besides, they would need Will's blessing and approval to marry once he was crowned King. It was good to have a favour being owed to the King, something he knew from dealing with his brother David for years.

"Oh?" Emily replied teasingly. "What kind of diversion would that be?"

"This," Aaron replied as he reached forward and removed Emily's mask from her face before he leaned in to kiss her. Jennifer watched as gasps, exclamations and the rest of the crowds turned to stare at the masked man who was kissing Princess Emily, who was happily kissing him back, before she felt Will tug at her hand and she followed him into the gardens. Will laughed as they hurried through the open glass doors and out into the night.

"That-that was," Jennifer began before Will nodded.

"A favour." Will replied as he looked at her. "I wanted to speak to you alone."

"Why?" Jennifer asked. She was just Jennifer, a servant girl in a pretty dress and mask. If Prince Will knew who she was, he would just walk away. She was no one special.

"Because I want to know who you are. I want to know who the most beautiful woman in the world is." Will explained with a smile as Jennifer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer said and Will smiled at her and ran a hand with his hair.

"I'm just flirtin'. I'm not that good at it, am I?" Will said and Jennifer laughed. How could a prince not know how to be charming and flirt?

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Jennifer retorted and Will looked at her, surprised by her comment. Aside from Emily, nobody had ever been so flippant to him before. He had to admit, he liked it. Even though he knew that this mysterious woman knew who he was, the fact she could be so candid and open with him spoke volumes.

"Unfortunately, I don't get to speak to many girls. Do you know why?" Will asked as he beckoned Jennifer to come closer. Jennifer stepped closer and tried to ignore the goose bumps that prickled on her skin as Will whispered in her ear. "Because I'm actually very ugly."

Jennifer couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and Will beamed at the sound. It sounded more beautiful than any music he had ever heard. He needed to know who she was. Surely someone this beautiful, who danced like a dream, was this clever and witty and laughed like an angel, couldn't be real. And if she was real, then the feelings in his heart had to be real too.

As Jennifer stopped laughing, she looked around the gardens. Despite the darkness of the night, the lights from inside the palace softly illuminated the gardens, the flowers blooming in a dazzling array of daffodils, blossoms, pansies, lilies and roses of every colour. There was a paved path through the gardens and she could hear the trickles of running fountains. The beauty of the gardens was roofed by an inky black sky with a glowing full moon and a blanket of stars.

"This is so beautiful," Jennifer said and Will look her arm. Jennifer led him walk her around the gardens, the sound of the music echoed in their ears as they whispered and laughed and explored the gardens, the walls and the fountains. Jennifer sat on the edge of the fountain, still surprised at the image looking back at her. She was wearing a gorgeous dress and mask, under a beautiful night with a handsome prince. It all seemed like the most wonderful dream. She could only wish her family were here to see this. Tears pricked her eyes and almost instantly, Will was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"What's the matter?" Will asked kindly as Jennifer dabbed her eyes with her gloved hands.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, and how much I wish my family could have seen me tonight." Jennifer replied and Will nodded. He understood that, he was still trying to get used to the loss of his father and although their mother was alive, he and Emily were never really that close to Queen Elizabeth, especially Emily.

"I understand, I lost my father not too long ago. Now I'm faced with taking over the family business. I just don't think I'm ready for it." Will confessed. He was terrified of becoming King. His father had been a strong ruler who had been adored by the people. He had strengthened alliances with many kingdoms, ruled his people fairly and justly and it seemed like Will would never be able to live up to that reign.

"You don't know that. You're a good man and you can make your father proud." Jennifer reassured as Will smiled at her. From their place on the fountain, they could still hear the music from the ballroom accompanied by the water from the fountain. After a moment, Will stood up and helped Jennifer stand up with him under the light of the moon.

"May I have this dance?" Will asked and Jennifer smiled. This time when they danced, there were no spying eyes. No whispers and mutters and suspicious glares. This time, it was just the two of them and the music. Their dance was graceful and perfect, the two of them just naturally knowing the steps the other had to make in order to stay in time and rhythm. As Will spun Jennifer around, he pulled her close to him, closer than he had before. For a moment they looked at one another and time seemed to stop. Without thinking, without speaking, both of them began to close the gap between them.

' _He's going to kiss me!'_ Jennifer thought. She wanted to kiss him. She knew how she felt. She knew that this feeling was real. They both knew this was real.

The loud clanging of a bell caused Jennifer and Will to jump and turn towards the sound. The sound was coming from the clock tower. The sound was the clock chiming midnight. Midnight! Jennifer felt her heart break as she turned to Will.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go!" Jennifer said as Will looked at her, confused.

"Why?" Will asked, he didn't understand. Jennifer looked absolutely terrified as the clock chimed. However before he could say anything else, Jennifer had turned and sprinted across the gardens. Will ran after her but by the time he reached the doors, Jennifer had vanished into the crowded throng of the ballroom. Will battled his way through the crowds, ignoring anyone who tried to speak to him. As he reached the ballroom doors, Will spotted Jennifer at the bottom of the stairs, sprinting out the door.

"Will! Will, what are you doing?!" Emily demanded as she and Aaron rushed out of the ballroom, following Will down the stairs.

"I need to find her!" Will replied. He needed to find her. He knew he had found the woman of his dreams.

Jennifer knew she couldn't turn back, she couldn't stop running. As she reached the ballroom, she shoved her way through the crowds. She couldn't be caught her. She couldn't have her gorgeous gown turned back into rags, revealing her identity to the prince and her stepfamily. She wished she had the courage to stay, the courage to face her family, to show her true self to Will, but she couldn't. She wasn't brave enough for that.

As she ran down the stairs and out the door, Jennifer could feel her shoes starting to loosen on her feet. However it didn't slow her down. The bell was still chiming. She still had time to escape. As she rushed down the outside stairs, Jennifer stumbled slightly and her shoe fell off her right foot. Still, she didn't stop running. She couldn't stop running. The carriage was waiting on her and the moment she climbed inside, they sped off into the night. Jennifer didn't even look back, she couldn't look back as Will, Emily and Aaron appeared in the doorway, rushing down the stairs.

"She's gone." Aaron said as Will shook his head.

"No, I need to find her." Will said, even though he knew it was too late. He had lost her, lost her forever. Unless he sent his men out after her but she wasn't a criminal. She had only stolen his heart.

"What's that?" Emily said as she spotted something on the stairs. Will walked down the stairs and picked up the glass slipper that lay, perfect and fragile on the stair.

"It's her shoe." Will replied as the trio looked at one another. "Is it crazy that I want to use this to find her?"

"Yes." Emily replied bluntly as Aaron looked at the shoe thoughtfully.

"Not really. You know what she looked like, her height, eye and hair colour. Most of her face was hidden but this has to have been custom made. It's made from glass and would have to have been expensive. Therefore she would have to be from a wealthy family and I would assume local if she was in this much of a hurry to leave." Aaron reasoned causing Will to smile at him. "I wouldn't just use the shoe but it could help."

"Maybe. Besides, I've only got one shoe. That means whoever owns this, still has the other." Will reasoned as Emily shook her head fondly at her brother.

"All right, I'm in. I think this is stupid but I'm in. We'll do it tomorrow." Emily said as she led Will back to the ballroom. They would find Will's mystery woman in the morning but for now, they still had to help the guests leave.

Jennifer could still hear the clock chiming loudly and they were just out of sight of the palace when the clock struck a twelfth and final time. In a flash of light and bumping painfully on the ground, the carriage had turned back into a smashed pumpkin, the footman, coachman, driver and horses had turned back into their original animals and Jennifer found herself in her ragged dress once more. As she looked at her dress, Jennifer glanced back and looked at the animals.

"I know, we should have left earlier. I just… lost track of the time." Jennifer said quietly as she turned and she felt her right foot hit the cold ground. Her shoe. She had lost one but the other had remained the same; made of glass and perfectly intact. Jennifer picked up the shoe and smiled. It had to be a sign. For now however, she would have to rush home with the animals in the dark. Luckily the streets were deserted and she didn't feel the pain of the ground as she ran back home.

An hour later, Jennifer had finished washing her feet and had changed from her mother's dress into her nightgown and was in the kitchen, bringing the kettle to boil when the front door slammed shut and she could hear the loud, clashing voices of her step-family. For once they didn't summon her, instead all three slammed into the kitchen; Michael making his way to the fire, Tivon snatched a cup from Jennifer's hands and Izzy smirked at her.

"The ball was amazing, you should have been there. Not that you missed much. The prince danced with me all night long." Izzy boasted. Jennifer carefully shielded her gaze. She knew Izzy was lying even if she hadn't been there.

"Did you?" Jennifer asked when she trusted herself to speak. "What's he like?"

"Handsome obviously. Everyone else wore masks except for him because he is the prince after all. He took one look at me, pushed all the other girls aside and stayed with me the whole night. And Michael danced with the princess!" Izzy lied; again totally unaware that Jennifer knew she was lying. Just like the prince, the princess had only danced with one person that night; the man who had kissed her to allow Jennifer and Prince Will to slip into the gardens. She wondered for a moment who it was before realising Tivon had said something to her.

"And what did you do all evening?"

"I-I put away my ruined dress and I swept the floor and fed the animals." Jennifer lied, surprised at how easily the lies came to her lips. Luckily nobody seemed to be paying any attention to her as Tivon ordered her to leave. As Jennifer left the room, she heard him berating both of them for failing to seduce the prince and princess. That thought alone was enough to put a smile on Jennifer's face as she hurried up to her bedroom, the music from the ball still playing in her head as for once, she fell into a sleep filled with wonderful dreams.

The next morning, Jennifer carried on with her chores, a little more tired than usual but more cheerful than she had been in a long time. She sang to herself as she swept the floors and was so caught up in her own world that the slamming of the front door caused her to jump and drop the broom.

"Clumsy girl!" Tivon snapped. "Where are Michael and Isabelle?"

"They are in the lounge sir," Jennifer replied as Tivon stalked past her, yelling Izzy's name. Curious, Jennifer followed and stood in the doorway.

"You still have a chance Izzy and you Michael." Tivon said, his children staring blankly back at him. "The prince!"

"What about him?" Izzy asked, she was over him. He had danced with some stupid skank in rags all night. Not important.

"He's in love with that girl but nobody, not even the prince knows who it is. He and his sister are travelling to every house that had been invited and whoever can try on the shoe that girl left behind, the prince will marry her." Tivon explained and Izzy's nonchalance changed. To actually be married to a prince, whether he danced with bimbos or not was never a chance to pass up. Michael nodded, understanding why he could stand a chance too. Not that he wanted to marry the princess, money and power were money and power.

Jennifer stood frozen in the doorway. His wife. This was her chance. When Will came, she would try on the shoe and he would look at her, without her mask in her rags and love her anyway. This was her chance to escape, her chance to be free. She would be mad not to take it. She would leave this place, these horrid people forever…

"What's wrong with her?" Izzy asked, turning to look at Jennifer who was standing staring into space. "Wake up stupid! Help me get ready for the prince!"

"Of course," Jennifer replied dazedly. "One-one moment."

Michael and Izzy turned to Tivon stunned. Jennifer had never ever answered them back or refused to obey an order immediately. Tivon however watched Jennifer as she turned and left the room, humming under her breath. It was the humming that confirmed the insane thought that had been niggling in the back of his mind ever since last night. Without saying a word, Tivon followed Jennifer up to her attic room. Jennifer was so caught up that she didn't realise until it was too late, when Tivon stood in the doorway.

"So it's true." Tivon said as Jennifer's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you mean." Jennifer replied as she saw the key in his hand. "No! No you can't!"

"I can and I will." Tivon said and as Jennifer rushed to the door, he slammed it in her face and locked it. Jennifer pummelled the door with her fists, angry tears in her eyes. She was not giving up when she was this close to her freedom.

"What have I done? What did I ever do to you for you to treat me like this? You won't break me. You'll never break me! Never!" Jennifer yelled as she pounded on the door. Nothing but silence answered her as she began to pace the room. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her tears. There had to be something, anything she could do.

Will and Emily had been travelling the kingdom for hours. Women and girls of all ages and standing had tried on the shoe. Most of their feet were too large, some were too small. None fitted just right, it was almost like magic in a way. Even though Will could tell when he first seen each person who tried and could tell they weren't the woman he was looking for, he still gave them a chance. Emily had let her brother try and fail at his quest and looked at him.

"Don't you think this is foolish? We've been searching for hours, she might not even live in this kingdom. What are you going to do? Search the world for her?" Emily asked as they rode towards one of the only few houses left. The Jareau-Askari manor.

"If I have to." Will replied before he looked at Emily. "I know she's out there."

"I don't doubt you but Will, we have to be reasonable. You have a kingdom to run, you can't give it up to look for one person." Emily reasoned as Will looked at her.

"Wouldn't you?" Will challenged and Emily sighed. If it was her, yes she probably would.

"Alright, let's try the next house." Emily replied as she looked at the glass slipper that sat pride of place on a velvet cushion. Hopefully they found the mysterious woman at this house, otherwise they would be out here all night.

From her attic room, Jennifer watched as a gorgeous group of six silvery white horses pulled a carriage up to the house. Her heart leapt into her throat as she watched Will and Princess Emily climb out of the carriage. Jennifer attempted to open the window, however the wood was rotted and the latch was broken, causing the window to be stiff and refuse to budge. Through the window, she watched Will and Emily be welcomed into the house and redoubled her efforts to pry the window open.

Ten minutes later, Will and Emily looked at one another as they watched Isabelle Askari fail to squeeze her foot into the glass slipper. Worried it would break, Will took the shoe off of her, recognising her as the woman in the green dress who had leered at him all night. Emily looked at Will and shook her head. They had wasted enough time here.

"Will, we need to go." Emily said as Will looked around the house, spotting the broom that had been propped against the wall.

"Is there nobody else? A maid or servant perhaps?" Will asked as Tivon shook his head.

"All our staff are male, Your Highness." Tivon lied as Will and Emily shared a look and turned to the door. As they stepped outside, Will kept the glass slipper balanced on the cushion as a sound from above them, caused both Will and Emily to look up.

"Wait! Please wait! Can't I try it on!" Jennifer called, she had just about managed to pull the window open and Will felt his heart leap at the sound of her voice. It was her. It was the woman of his dreams, the angel he had danced with last night. Emily looked at her brother and could tell by the look on his face that this could be the one.

"I thought you said there was nobody else." Will stated, it wasn't a question but a subtle reminder that Tivon had just lied to his future king.

"T-that's just Jennifer. My stepdaughter. She's touched in the head, makes up lies and stories. She wasn't at the ball last night." Tivon lied as Will looked at him before turning to look at Emily only to find an empty space. During their interaction and Michael and Izzy's attempts to support Tivon's eyes, Emily had slipped back into the house and rushed up the stairs, opening door after door before finding the one that led to the attic.

Emily tried the door before she pulled a pin from her hair. The hours she had spent with their spymaster learning to pick locks had finally come in handy. Emily picked at the lock and a few moments later the door opened with a click. Emily pushed open the door and spotted Jennifer who was pressed against the wall before sinking into a curtsy.

"Thank you Your Highness," Jennifer muttered as Emily walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. Now that she got a good look at her, Emily could see for herself that this was the woman Will had danced with all night.

"Call me Emily, now comes the important part." Emily replied as she led Jennifer back down to the front hall where Will, Tivon, Michael and Izzy were waiting. As they walked down the stairs, Will's face broke into a wide smile. It was her. He didn't need to use the shoe. Nobody else he had seen had eyes so bright and so kind, a smile so dazzling and beautiful, who walked with such grace. He didn't even care about the rags or the dirt on her face as he took her hand and guided her to the seat.

"Let's see if this works." Will said with a smile as he removed Jennifer's shoe and placed the glass slipper onto her foot. It fitted perfectly.

"Well that doesn't mean anything!" Tivon said quickly. "How many girls have the same shoe size as her?"

"How many of them have the other slipper?" Jennifer retorted as she pulled the slipper out of her skirt pocket and Will grinned as he set it onto her foot.

"I knew it was you anyway." Will replied as he pulled Jennifer to her feet, Jennifer blushed and looked down.

"I have no money, no dowry, no family, I have nothing to offer you." Jennifer said. She knew he loved her but he was a prince. He needed to marry a princess.

"You are perfect, you are everything whether in a ball gown or rags. I fell in love with you, not your dress and mask. You're wise and clever and funny and wonderful in every single way. I would have travelled anywhere to find you again." Will replied and grinned at her. "Can you accept me as I am? A fool trying to make his way in this world?"

"Yes," Jennifer said as Will knelt down, keeping his hands in hers.

"Then will you let this fool ask you to marry him?" Will asked, it probably wasn't the most romantic of proposals but it was the two of them accepting one another for who they really were.

"Of course I will!" Jennifer said as she kissed him. As they broke apart, Jennifer turned and looked at her stepfamily. "I'm leaving and when I leave my family's house. I expect you to leave too. I never want to see you again, any of you. I will not forgive you but I will not expect any punishment for you. Just leave."

With that, Jennifer took Will's hand and allowed him and Emily to lead her out of the house and away from that life. As they returned to the palace, Will squeezed her hand in his and they knew, nothing would ever part them again.

A few days later, they were married in a lavish ceremony. Many were invited and everyone celebrated not just the marriage of their prince but the crowning of their new King and Queen. The celebrations lasted for days and were prompted even further by the announcement of Emily and Aaron's engagement. Their wedding wouldn't be as lavish as Will and Jennifer's but it would be perfect for them. As the new king and queen walked through their gardens, watching everyone dance and celebrate their love, Will spotted some tears slipping down her cheeks as they stopped by the fountain.

"What is it?" Will asked and Jennifer smiled as she wiped away the tears.

"I'm just so happy." Jennifer replied as Will smiled back at her.

"Me too." Will whispered as he gently kissed her. Against the odds they had found one another, they were married and about to start their new lives together.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
